The Fellowship of the Millennium Items
by Butterfly Demon
Summary: Yami Malik has captured Marik and Bakura and made them his slaves. Will a certain band of friends be able to save them? I used to be Bakura's Pheonix and Dragongirl022
1. Chapter 1 Bakura's POV

Chapter 1  
Bakura's POV  
  
As I woke up that day at nine in the morning, for once in my life I did not want power. For being trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle for weeks was not very nice. I had no food or water, let alone company. The last thing I wanted to do today was take over the world.  
When I hopped out of bed, I ran across the floor of the blimp to the kitchen. I didn't care that breakfast was already over or that I was by my self. I just wanted to eat. I quickly cooked myself a nice juicy ham and chesse omlet and had a cold glass of orange juice. Once I had eaten, I was determined to find Malik, the only friend I ever had. I hoped he was all right and had escaped the Shadow Realm like I had.  
As I searched the lonely Kaiba Corp. blimp, I came across Mai, lying quietly in her bed. "To bad for her," I mumbled as I passed her. I knew that Yami Malik had liked her and that he only sent her mind in the Shadow Realm to keep her away from Joey.  
As I continued walking I heard someone or something moving. I wondered who it could be for a second and then realized that I never met the eighth duelist. As I passed the room I saw Ishizu trying to hide Odeon from the rouge Yami Malik. I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't work but stopped myself. Yami Malik certainly would be onto her by now.  
I continued to search hoping to find Malik alive. I never had a friend like him, I thought. I started to pick up the pace a little. When I finally got to the end of the hallway, I still had not found Malik. I turned around and saw a shadow. I stared at it a second before realizing that the Shadow Realm itself was challenging me. It must have been angry because it only got half its pay for hosting yet another shadow duel. But after looking long enough I heard a dark, cold voice, to familiar to belong to the shadows. Then the darkness slapped me cruely in the face. It was Yami Malik!  
"I see you have escaped me for the last time," he said sounding amused. "I told you couldn't send me there," I replied calmly.  
"I guess you're lucky then. My weaker self escaped too, but I caught him again," he then held up a small glass bottle.  
"You're a fool to think I'd be afraid of a simple bottle," I said amused.  
"I don't expect you to be afraid of it. I just want you the see what's inside it," he said fiendishly as he held the bottle to the sun. I could just barely hear a faint voice coming from inside the bottle. It was very familiar.  
"Is this another twisted game?" I asked him.  
"You'll soon find the answer to your own question is in plain sight," he answered. I looked and listened closer.  
"Help, me Ryou Bakura, if you are truly my friend," the voice pleaded. That's when it hit me, Malik was in the bottle!  
"What have you done to him?" I shrieked suddenly not sounding like myself. How could this have happened to my only friend, I thought terrified.  
The twisted fiend stood proudly in front of me, grinning. "Oh, don't worry, he's alright for now at least. I've just caught him in a magic bottle. These things are very useful, don't you think, weakling?"  
"Don't tease me like that. You may have taken the Millennium Ring but I still have one last weapon," I said happily hoping the Millennium Eye I stole from Pegasus was still in my pocket. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and yes, tightly of my in my grip was the Millennium Eye. I saw the fiend's eyes widen in fear as Malik's lit up with joy. In one forward motion I thrust the eye up in front of my left eye, hoping it wouldn't kill me. Blood splattered everywhere and it hurt badly but I couldn't let him hear me cry. When the eye was in, I saw Yami Malik start to cower away in fear, but then he just stopped.  
"I know as well as you do that the Millennium Eye only reads minds," he sounded triumphant.  
"Yes, but you also know that it can drive anyone crazy. Having my thoughts read sure would make me insane," he didn't look so brave now that I had stated this. "Hmmmmmm, let's see, I know that you had feeling's for that girl you sent to the Shadow Realm. You are afraid of little fuzzy bunnies and you cheated in your duel against Mai. So now if you don't want me to reveal all of your secrets you'll willingly give Malik to me."  
"There is only one flaw in your plan, little one, -"  
"Don't call me that I'm 5000 years old and you're only 4 or 5," I yelled angrily. "As I was saying," he continued, "there is only one flaw in your plan, you see, you are the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. You cannot exist if it is smashed to pieces. You can't even live for an hour without it around your neck, and if I'm not mistaken your hour is almost up. And when it is you will be mine, since I am the current holder of the Ring. Then I will hold the Rod, the Ring, and the Eye. Now let's see how much time you have left with free will, shall we," he locked at his watch, as I stood frozen in place. He was right at ten o'clock I will be sucked back into the Ring and loose my free will until somebody who is good and holds at least two Millennium items come to possess the Ring. "It seems you have thirty seconds left until you are mine and your host is free again."  
Yugi and the others came running down the hall as the thirty seconds were ending. It's too bad they didn't come sooner, but they would probably be glad to be rid of me. I went to scream goodbye as I was being sucked back into the Ring, but it just came out as a bunch of jumbled noise. I saw a sad glimpse of their terrified faces as I vanished to the eternal darkness and shadows of the Millennium Ring and Ryou's body fell onto the cold hard floor.  
"Malik, what have you done to Ryou Bakura?" Yami asked the fiend.  
"I didn't do anything to him. He did it to himself. Ryou is safe, but the Spirit of the Ring is now my slave while my weaker self-remains trapped forever, Ishizu. He is never coming back. If nobody else would like to try to save either of them there is nothing to see here because I have business with my adopted brother."  
Yami stepped out of the crowd. "I challenge you, Malik."  
"Very well, Pharaoh, I will make my Millennium Item count five then."  
"Yugi!" yelled Tea, "Why would you want to save Malik and Bakura?"  
"Tea," he spoke calmly, "Bakura may not have exactly been our friend, and Malik may have been our enemy, but I would expect you of all people to have felt the bond between us. Do you see now? It's the right thing to do."  
Tea nodded. "I'm going to help you," she said firmly.  
"You can count on me, Yug," said Joey. "Besides you need people of intelligence on this mission . . . quest . . . thing."  
Kaiba smirked, "Well that rules you out, mutt.  
"You will have my intellect, Pharaoh," said Ishizu, "My brother needs to be free."  
"I'm going if Joey's going," said Serenity.  
Duke and Tristen looked at each other; "Don't leave us out!" yelled Duke.  
"I may not like any of you," spoke Kaiba, "But this is my blimp and my tournament. I am not being left out."  
"Brother!" said Mokuba, "I am going to stick with you!"  
Yami finally spoke once again, "I have eight companions. Nine if you count my Abiou. Nine friends. Together we shall be triumphant. Together we shall rescue our friends. Together we shall destroy the evil living within Malik!"  
"Yeah!" yelled everybody but Kaiba.  
Behind them Yami Malik begin to laugh sadistically. "You are all pathetic! Don't you see? Malik is never coming back! The spirit of the ring is my slave! And soon you all shall be my slaves! Mwahahahaha!"  
"You're wrong."  
"Who said that?" he asked cluelessly.  
"I did," said Serenity stepping out of the crowd. Everyone stared. "We will save Malik and Bakura. And there's nothing you can do."  
"Is that so, my sweet?" He asked.  
"Hey!" yelled Joey, "Hey you! Yeah you, you big porcupine head! Stay away from my sister!"  
"Joey!" Tea whispered in his ear, "what are you doing?"  
Yami Malik took a step toward Joey. Joey began to fret. Yami Malik continued to step toward Joey until their hair was touching. "Never," he yelled, "Never insult me again!" Joey began to shake and Yami Malik threw him to the ground.  
"JOEY!" yelled Serenity as she began to cry.  
Yami Malik shifted his attention to her. "You!" he yelled, "Are coming with me!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows behind him. He also disappeared within them.  
  
"Already," Yami began, "Our team is weakened. Already our number has been reduced to seven. But we do not give up. Tonight we rest. Tomorrow we search for our missing member and her captor." 


	2. Chapter 2 Joey's POV

Chapter 2: Joey Wheeler  
  
I woke up the next morning after my beloved sister, Serenity, was kidnapped by Yami Marik feeling horrible. I had let her down. She could be hurt. She could be lonely. She could be . . . . . . I don't even want to think bout it.  
  
I must find her. Or I'll die.  
  
I ran into Yugi's room. "Yuge!" I said, "Yuge, we must save Serenity!"  
  
"Joey," Yami said, "Serenity will be safe. But first we must save Marik and Bakura. We also need to make sure Ryou's alright."  
  
"Yuge, I let Marik take Mai. But I'm not lettin' him take Serenity," I replied. I was not lettin' anybody stand in my way. Not even Yugi.  
  
"Joey, we will eventually-" Yami began.  
  
I did not let him finish. I stormed out of his room and ran toward Marik's room.  
  
Serenity struggled in Marik's firm grip. "Let me go, you creep!" she yelled.  
  
Yami Marik smirked, "That thought never crossed my mind. I've caught a butterfly, why would I let go?"  
  
Serenity realized she was wasteing her energy and stopped. "What does that mean?" she snapped.  
  
Yami Marik laughed, "Well, my sweet, when I become pharaoh, I'll need a queen won't I?" Serenity's eyes widened in shock as Yami Marik threw her to the floor. "Hope that didn't hurt, my sweet," he said tauntingly.  
  
"Joey," she whimpered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"Joey'll come!" she said.  
  
Yami Marik laughed at that thought, "My sweet, it was that determination that got you here in the first place. Besides, that mutt of a brother you have will not hand me defeat."  
  
Serenity retorted, "You're wrong again, Marik. Joey is no mutt."  
  
Yami Marik continued to laugh, "My sweet, you do not realize that the more you rebel, the less spirit Joey has. Mwahahahaha!"  
  
Serenity was shocked. Now she had to obey Marik or Joey could not save her.  
  
Yami Marik smiled, "Now, my sweet, if you don't mind, I'm going to spell the room now." As he finished talking the shadow magic engulfed the room. Serenity shivered. "Too cold?" he asked.  
  
Serenity nodded meekly.  
  
"Too bad," he replied. "Now I must tend to something else."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
Yami Marik shook his head. "Curiousity killed the cat," he said. He again threw her to the ground where the shadows took her. "Make her a shadow maiden," her whispered to the shadows.  
  
I ran down thew hall hoping to find Serenity okay. I burst open the door to Marik's room to find the fiend sitting on his bed. The room was covered by the shadow realm.  
  
"Look who we have here," he said.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" I asked.  
  
"Nevermind," he said. "We have other business to attend to."  
  
"Yeah, you're dead!" I said.  
  
"I'm afraid its quite the opposite!" he smirked and threw me out the door. Then with one swift motion he stabbed both my right leg and left arm. I screeched in pain as he departed and left me laying there. 


	3. Chapter 3 Kaiba's POV

Chapter Three:  
Seto Kaiba  
  
What in the world made me join Yugi's band of fellowship? To be honest I have no clue whatsoever. Maybe Ishizu is right and it is my destiny. No, what am I saying! I do know that I'm in it now and I can't change that.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami disturbed my thoughts, "Joey needs a doctor now!"  
  
"Did the dog bite himself?" I said cruelly.  
  
"Kaiba!" Tea scolded, "This is no time for jokes."  
  
I hate to admit that she was right. I was being too cruel.  
  
"Marik wounded him badly. His right leg and left arm have huge gashes in them," Yami stated.  
  
Shoot, Marik got to him first!  
  
"Fine!" I gave in, "Put him in the room with Bakura, Odeon and Mai."  
  
Maybe if he healed I would still have a chance to do it myself......  
  
"Thankyou," Tea said as she and Yami walked out.  
  
"Wait!" I began.  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked.  
  
"What has become of Joey's sister?" I asked.  
  
I think her name's Serenity...  
  
"Why would you care?" Tea asked coldly.  
  
"You are not authorized to know that," I responded.  
  
"She is missing in Marik's control," Yami answered.  
  
Poor girl......  
  
"if she is found I am to be notified," I stated.  
  
"Agreed," Yami answered as he and Tea left.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," said a vile voice hidden by shadow, "I never knew you cared about the girl."  
  
"Show yourself, Marik!" I yelled.  
  
How long had he been there?  
  
The evil demon appeared from the shadows. "You're too late. she is mine."  
  
No....  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll show you," he said as another figure stepped out of the shadow.  
  
It can't be...  
  
"Serenity?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Kaiba," she answered. Her hair and eyes were a dark shadow of violet. Over her shoulders was a dark violet cloak and glowing on her forehead was the eye of Horus.  
  
"You've destroyed her!" I raged.  
  
"I have done the opposite! I will destroyed you though! Mwahahahaha!" he yelled as he raised his rod and sent me away.  
  
Tell Mokuba that I love him deeply. 


	4. Chapter 4 Tristen and Duke's POV

Tristen Taylor and Duke Devlin  
  
Tristen  
  
As Joey's best friend and Serenity's sweetheart, I knew what I had to do. Already, five of Yami Yugi's fellowship had fallen to Marik - Bakura, Joey, Kaiba, Mai and Odeon. Actually six if you count Serenity. I had to defeat the evil vilian and win the pretty lady's heart.  
  
Once Mokuba found Kaiba's body, Yami knew that Marik had sent him to the shadow realm. Mokuba was devestated and I was afraid. Knowing that Marik had that kind of power scared me. Duke agreed to help me and our part of the story began.  
  
I ran down the hall, accompanied my friend Duke Devlin. Even though he was my rival in the battle for Serenity's heart, I knew that I could trust him. We decided to visit Joey to tell him our plan. I told him that we planned to track down Marik and free Serenity.  
  
"Good Luck you guys," Joey granted, "You're gonna need it."  
  
"Thanks, pal," Duke replied.  
  
"Yeah thanks, Joey," I said, "And don't worry, I'll save Serenity from that freak."  
  
"I'll appreciate it if you do," Joey responded.  
  
We walked out of his room and began our search for Marik. That idiot wouldn't stand a chance against Duke and I. Yeah, that's what I thought before we found him. He was sitting in his room with the Millennium Ring around his neck and the Eye in his left eye socket. He polished his Rod as he talked with Serenity who giggled a bit.  
  
I took a deep breath and motioned to Duke who was as scared as me. I stepped into the room. "Let her go Marik!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh and I suppose that you and dice-boy are gonna make me?" he smirked mockingly.  
  
"You got that right!" Duke countered.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, Rod ready.  
  
"You bet, bud," I said confidently although I knew had no chance against his power.  
  
Duke grabbed Serenity and ran to Joey's room. This of course, left me alone with Marik. "Come on pal, its just you and me," I challenged hoping to give Duke some more time.  
  
"Correction," Marik said diabolically, "It's just you and the Shadow Realm." He then disposed of me too.  
  
Duke  
  
I ran toward Joey's room, Serenity in hand. She struggled alot but I never let go of her. Soon I heard Marik's pounding footsteps behind me. I knew that this meant Tristen was gone. T turned the corner with her and dashed into the first room I saw.  
  
It was Mokuba's room. He opened his mouth to speak but my hand quickly covered it like the other one covered Serenity's. Marik ran by but soon doubled back and sent me to join Tristen. 


	5. Chapter 5 Mokuba's POV

Mokuba Kaiba and Tea Gardener

When Duke ran into my room with Serenity, I was shocked. I mean how rude! He didn't even knock or ask to come in. But then what Marik did to Duke, it scared me.

_"I won't let you destroy Serenity!" Duke stated loudly._

_"I haven't destroyed her," Marik responded, "But I doubt that you could make a difference anyway."_

_"Oh really?" Duke asked, throwing a punch at Marik. Marik dodged and punched back._

_"I didn't think that I would be disposing of you this way," Marik smirked._

_"I don't worry, you won't," Duke said confidently._

_"You're right!" Marik said knocking Duke into a corner. He began his maniacal laughter, raised his Millennium Rod and left Duke's lifeless body lieing there._

I hid in my closet from Marik. I was horrifed. Had he killed Duke? Or did this 'Shadow Realm' actually exist? Either way I didn't want to find out.

"Oh little Mokuba," came Marik's sinister voice, "I know you're in here. What's the matter? Don't you want to see your brother again?"

The truth was I did want to see Seto, but not if it meant leaving earth. I carefully unwedged myself from between boxes. If I wanted to live I had to get out of my room and hopefully escape into someone else's and lock the door. One....

"I'll find you!"

Two.......

I heard his footsteps come closer.

I snapped my eyes tight, Three! I dashed out of the closet and was out of the room before Marik knew I was there. But he heard my footsteps. I ran the halls in search for an open door. I turned a corner and saw a beacon. An open door and the room was filled with light. I sprinted inside and closed the door behind me. I quickly locked the electronic lock and turned around to see Tea staring at me.

"Mokuba?" she stuttered.

"Tea, I need help! Marik's after me!" I gasped.

"Alright!" she said quietly.

"We should block the door off more," I sugguested.

"Okay," she said pushing her furniture against the door.

The there a loud thud and then we saw a dent in the door. I stared horrified. Marik was trying to break in anyway! Another thud and then there was a hole in the door. And through that hole we saw Marik's violet eye, staring sadisticly at us.

"Tea, I'm sorry," I apoligized. She probly would be 'disposed of' too.

"It's alright," she said holding my hand.

I turned around and saw another beacon. "The window!" I exclaimed.

She turned around too, "What?"

"We can get out through the window!" I said joyfully.

"Great idea!" she agreed, "I'll push you up."

She lifted me up and I opened the window. I scrambled through to freedom. Luckily we weren't in the air anymore. Unluckily, the island we landed on was very small. I got out of the way so tea could get through. The climbed out just in time. Marik had broken through the door and was now attempted to climb up after us.

Marik came up with no problem and soon I joined my brother in the Shadow realm and Tea was soon behind me.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updateing in a while, but I was working on my other site I'll post its address in my profile if you wanna check it out. I hope to update my other stories soon too, if you're one of the people that read all my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6 Isis's POV

**

* * *

**

**Ishizu Ishtar**

* * *

Once I heard of Tea and Mokuba's condition, I knew that my brother's dark side had gone too far and needed to be stopped. So, in a manner of speaking, I stepped into the ring, hoping that I would be able to defeat this darkness taking refudge within my brother. And if I can't, hopefully I can weaken this evil. With everyone gone except Yami and myself, I figured that we must be close to winning. Cause good always triumphs over evil.

Lying in bed that night, I thought too much. And everyone knows that sometimes your thoughts can make you think of all the things that can go wrong. And that's exactly what happened to me. I pictured in my mind, my brother's evil towering over my limp body with blood everywhere. And another picture I saw myself wandering the Shadow Realm. The last one was the worst of all. I laid on the ground bathed in blood, much worse than the first one. Marik stood overme wearing his infamous saidistic grin, his dagger also covered in blood, my blood. I watched in horror as he slowly brought the dagger close to my throat, a little too close for comfort. He swiftly raised his arm and then plunged the dagger straight for my throat and everything went blank.

I forced myself to shake it off. Convinced myself that fear was playing tricks with my mind. And I tried desperately to sleep so I would have energy to take on Marik the next day. When I finally did sleep, images of my brother's sadistic grinn and the dagger danced through my dreams.

I woke up shaking and sweating the next morning with the pharaoh staring at me curiously. "Pharaoh?" I asked surprised.

"Ishizu, you were mumbling and tossing all over last night. You looked sick, so I came make sure you were okay," he answered compassionately.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm fine, really," I assured him.

"You weren't thinking on taking on Marik by any chance , were you?" He asked curiously.

"What would it matter if I am or not?" I asked, "I mean I'll have to confront him sooner or later."

Yami frowned, "Ishizu, you're no match for Marik without your Millennium Necklace. Here, take it back," he finished handing me the necklace.

"No," I refused, "If I am defeatyed while I hold to Millennium Necklace, than Marik will just take it for himself. Plus even if I had it, I still would loose cause Marik has three, rod, ring and eye."

"Fine, then," he said pocketing the Necklace again. "I have two words for you then: Good Luck."

"Thankyou," Ismiled, "Even if I win, you still will have to challenge Marik. You told him that you would the day Serenity was kidnapped. Marik never forgets what was said to him."

"That I know is correct," he said, "Well I must go then and plan my own tactics. Farewell, Ishizu and good luck."

"Thankyou," I said as he walked out. And then I knew that it was time. I could not prolong it any more. I had to find my brother.

As I strode down the long empty hallways, the image of Marik and his dagger flashed through my mind. I quickly tried to shake it off but I couldn't. I was truly consumed in fear now, but I wouldn't let that stop me.

I continued down the hall looking for Marik, but some reason I could not find him. Everyone else that went looking for him had no trouble at all. But I did. I didn't know why but I did. Maybe he didn't want me to find him. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. But why did he not want me to find him?

I turned a corner and saw a flash of gold. Marik, finally! I thought. I've found him. Yes I had found him becuase he wanted to be found. He was ready and so was I. I followed what I thought was Marik into a vacant room. And I was right it was Marik and he had his dagger ready. "Ready, to join everyone else?" he asked tauntingly.

"You mean everyone except the pharaoh and the girl you are holding captive. But yes I am ready to send you there," I responded.

"Who said anything about sending me there?" he asked me.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked him, "I did."

"Have it your way then," he said charging at me with the dagger. I quickly ran to the other side of the room causing him to plow head first into the wall. "Clever, Ishizu," he breathed.

"Of course it was," I said confidently.

"Your utter confidence shall be your demise," he threatened.

"There you are wrong," I said knowing that I would loose not because of my confidence, but becuase I no longer had the Millennium Necklace.

"Maybe," he said simply charging at me again. But this time I was backed into a corner and he successfully stabbed me in the shoulder and I screeched with pain and fell to the ground.

"Go ahead, kill me," I said flatly showing no emotion.

"What?" he asked puzzled, "You want to die?"

"Maybe," I replied.

"I'm confused, why would you want to die?"

"What if I don't but know that I must?"

"Stop confusing me!" he yelled.

"I'm not trying," I said quickly swinging my leg so that it hit his and he fell to the ground.

"Ishizu, what are you doing? You know I shall win. So why are you condemning yourself to a more painful death?" he asked puzzled.

"Becuase, you cannot kill me, you will not kill me," I stated, "You are saving your urge to kill for the pharaoh."

"Have it your way then," he said. "I will not even banish you to the shadows myself."

"What? Then who will?" I asked now puzzled.

"Serenity," he spoke as the shadows surrounded me and Serenity rose from them.

"Serenity?" I asked her dazed.

"Who else would I be?" she said dryly. With that the Eye of Horus blazing on her forehead ignited and filled the room with a blinding light and before I knew it, I was banished.

* * *

**GilandYani****: I already have the order of the story planned out, so be patient, Malik's POV'll come soon enough**


	7. Chapter 7 Yami's POV

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Yami Yugi Part 1**

* * *

I was devestated when Isis told me that in order to win against Marik she had to either die or be sent to the Shadow Realm. She did assure me that she would be freed, however. But I have so many souls resting on my shoulders. Ryou, Malik, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Duke, Tristen and Tea were all depending on me. 

I had to do it. I had to succeed. I would succeed. I would save everbody.

I left the room that held the bodies of most of my friends and I paused and wondered whether I should confront Marik now or wait. Since it was sunset, I decided to rest that night and get the work done tomorrow, when I was well rested. I slipped silently into my room and fell into my bed. It wasn't long before I drifted into my dreams f both victory and defeat.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and shoved my deck into my pocket. There was no doubt that I would need it if Marik played a Shadow Game.

I stumbled into the hall and wondered why I was being so clumsy that morning. It would be hard to beat Marik like this.

But maybe I didn't have to win. Maybe there would be another way. What ever happen to Ryou?

As I continued to stumble down the corrider, now also in search of Ryou, I heard voices from behind a closed door. I could tell that they did not belong to either Marik or Ryou. I would have recognized their voices. I paused and crept towards the door that was ajar. I peeked through the small opening and saw several of Kaiba's staff members.

"If he never wakes up," one of them asked with a look of concern, "What should we do?"

"What do you mean?" another sneered, "We find better jobs and leave him here. We don't deserve to be bossed around by that creep anymore!"

I knew that I shouldnt eavesdrop and that I needed to find Marik, so I left Kaiba's staff and continued searching. I must have walked all the way across across the blimp before I found Marik.

HIs door was also ajar, as if he wanted to be found. I peered through the crack and saw him sitting on his bed polishing the Millennium Rod. Serenity was not in sight but she must have been close by. I mean where else would she be?

I continued to watch Marik, half hoping that he would see me or hear me or sense my prescence some how that I wouldn't have to figure out how to enter like some hero in a storybook. I watched and waited for a few more minutes and then my heart sank. I couldn't keep waiting forever. Destiny must want me to waltz in gallently like a knight in shining armor. How I detested that thought! Destiny certainly hadn't endeared herself to me.

But what Destiny said goes. I took a deep breath and swung the door open and spoke, "Marik, it is time."

* * *

**MillenniumMoon: **Yes Kaiba will make it out, don't worry, im not that evil. evil lauhgter 


End file.
